What's In your Hands
by Lolita-chi
Summary: Poor Mikan, Natsume really should stop making her blush from his intentionally leading words. One-shot.


**Hey, I hope you like the story. **

**I don't quite know how I came up with this story, it is a bit weird even for me. All I know is that I got the idea from an ap.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The story Gakuen Alice.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**What's In your Hands**

-o-

Today is a very rare day in Alice Academy. Today Narumi-sensei is actually teaching the class instead of abandoning us to the substitute. Well, that is . . . if you can call this teaching. Narumi is talking and nobody is listening. Normally this would not be the case because nobody wants to have Narumi's power released on them, but today it seems he isn't in the mood to do that so the students take advantage of that and do what they want to do while Narumi chatters away.

Hotaru is working on another one of her inventions. I think this time it is some sort of flying camera that will follow the person instructed without having to be controlled the whole time. At least, that's what I got from her when she started using a lot of mechanical terms then got those money signs in her eyes. I feel bad for Ruka-pyon, knowing that is who this invention is intended for. There's going to be a lot of pictures of him flowing around the school once she is finished with it.

Ruka-pyon is now petting his adorably cute bunny with a look of obvious adoration on his face. The bunny in turn is delighted with his attention. Though every now and then, he sends a suspicious look towards Hotaru and what she is making. He probably knows that whatever it is, it is going to make his like harder; poor Ruka-pyon.

Permy and Koko are fighting again. He always finds a way to push her buttons, probably on purpose which she always falls for. He is really good at baiting her. They really should just get together already. They would make the cutest couple and it is obvious the like each other. If only Permy wasn't so damn stubborn.

Class rep. is actually listening to Narumi. He really is a good student, unlike some of the students in this class . . .

Me, being the good student I am, albeit not the smartest, is listening to Narumi and taking down notes. I am so focused on what I am doing that I am not paying any attention to my boyfriend, who is sitting right next to me. So when Narumi calls him out, I am shocked.

"Oh Natsume-kun, can you please put your phone away," Narumi asks him, automatically getting the whole classes attention. I stare at Narumi shocked and wonder why he called Natsume out when he was being quiet and the whole class was yelling around him. Also, it is a known fact that Natsume never pays attention, why bother him this time?

"I don't have my phone out," Natsume says ticked off, throwing daggers with his eyes at him. I look down at his hands and find he is telling the truth.

"He's telling the truth," I say in his defense when I see Narumi looking doubtfully at him.

"Then put your mange away," Narumi says.

I don't have my manga in my hands," Natsume says really ticked off now.

I silently beg Narumi in my head to just let it go. If this goes on much longer Natsume will probably blast him or will get put down and embarrassed by Narumi's pheromone power. I shiver just remembering how Natsume looked like and his anger after the last time it happened. Why does he have to bother Natsume of all people?

Now it is Narumi who is starting to look ticked off. "Then put away whatever is you have in your hands," he says, impatience dripping from his voice.

"I don't have freaking thing in my hands you stupid teacher, now instead of wasting your fucking time interrogating me, why don't you go back to teaching the class who isn't listening to you," Natsume says looking as if he is ready to set Narumi on fire. I'm kind of surprised he hasn't yet.

Narumi looks at him in disbelief. "It looks like someone wants to be reintroduced to my alice," he says obviously not believing him.

His only answer is a hefty glare from Natsume.

Narumi is not giving up. "Come on Natsume, no one looks down at their crotch and smiles or at least as close to a smile as you can get," Narumi says smartly, like has just won this match.

If looks can kill, I think. If I could be scared of Natsume, I would be shivering from the look of pure intense murderous intent, but because I know Natsume would never hurt me, what I do feel is fear, fear for Narumi. Does he have a death wish? Is he trying to provoke Natsume to the point of violence and murder? Why did he choose Natsume to pick a bone with?

I look around and I see almost everyone has some veering degree of shock on their face, except for Hotaru of course who could be shocked for all I know but is just hiding it, but even she has stopped her tinkering and is watching what is taking place. I guess I am not the only one who is shocked by Narumi.

I look back to Natsume and see him glaring at Narumi before he suddenly looks my way for a second and that evil, perverted smirk of his appears on his face. I gulp, that smirk always means trouble, especially when it is directed toward me. I am suddenly getting a foreboding feeling. Whatever he is going to say or do next is not going to be good, practically for me.

"Natsume," I call out trying to get his attention in order to prevent whatever is giving me this feeling from happening. But my struggle is in vain. Natsume turns back to Narumi with that stupid smirk on his face and ignores me.

"Okay Narumi, I will tell you. Just remember you forced me to tell you," says with that smirk still on his face and a dangerous glint in his eyes. Now I know I don't want to hear what he is about to say. After a dramatic pause that adds to the suspense on what he is going to say, he continues. "I was just thinking about having hot sex with my girlfriend," he says cockily, with no shame what so ever. Then to makes it even worse, he turns to me smirked even larger and winked!

I am so shocked that it takes me a moment to respond. I feel myself turning beet red and I scream, "Natsume," out in embarrassment and anger!

Everyone else in the classroom looks between me and Natsume in shock, waiting to see what will happen next.

I turn to see Narumi pointing at us with his mouth wide open and a flabbergasted, disbelieving expression on his face. "wh-wh-wh-wh-what," Narumi stutters out in disbelief. He can't believe his innocent Mikan would do such a thing, no, Natsume has to be lying. His thoughts are quite transparent; I can read them directly off his face.

"It's true," says Koko the mind reader, answering Narumi's unasked accusation. "If you want I can give you all the details," he offers lewdly, yet still with his innocent smile of his on his face.

I almost scream, and Koko does when his hair mysteriously catches on fire, he then proceeds to run out of the room still screaming in search of some water. I look at Natsume in shock and see his face turn from barely veiled anger back into his disinterested mask, though from what I can see, his lips curl up just a little bit into a satisfied smirk.

I swear, that boy smirks too much! One day I am going to wipe that stupid smirk off his Face! Then we will see who will be the one left smirking!

That is when my situation sinks in and I realize what he had implied. He pretty much just said that we have had sex! I start blinking excessively and I can't control my mouth from opening and closing like a fish. I feel all my classmate's gazes on me and I start to blush, then I blush even deeper knowing what they must be thinking about me.

I slowly turn my head back to look at Natsume and find he is no longer smirking, he looks down right pissed.

"Mi-Mikan," Narumi finally manages to stutter out in shock. With that I grow even redder with my mortification. Oh, what my beloved sensei must think of me!

Finally, Kami must be looking down at me after a good laugh at my expense and feel pity for me. For the next thing I know Natsume suddenly stands up, stalks over to me, snatches my hand, and roughly though not enough to hurt me, pulls me out of the classroom. He ignores the silent gawking around us, the loud wolf whistles from the guys, and the crying from Natsume's fan girls who have gained their thought process back.

Natsume takes us to our adjoined room. I had become a special star in middle school and had to be moved to the special star wing. The robot had been taking me to my new room, when Natsume suddenly appeared before us. He took my hand, led me to the room next to his, announced that this was now my room and slammed the door behind us, and that was that. Everyone knows better than to mess or argue with him especially about something so trivial.

Natsume, being the controlling jackass he is, proceeded to burn down the wall separating our rooms! He didn't even bother to ask me! There is no privacy! He makes it his personal mission to annoy me, always reading his manga when I want attention, making lewd comments, monopolizing my time. I have to go to the bathroom to change!

I love him and all, but you are supposed to wait till marriage to move in with another person of the opposite sex. I have to be careful all the time to make sure I don't forget Natsume is in the room or remember that he could walk in on me at any second. I am already tainted enough, with him seeing down my shirt, taking off and constantly seeing my undies, and all the kisses we have shared. I can never get married to anyone but him now!

Once we are alone in the safety of our room, I finally let my anger be known.

"Natsume," I screech at him, "How could you say that? How could you do that to me? Now everyone is thinking we must be having lots and lots of sex. This is what I get for dating a pervert."

"Shut up," he growls angrily.

"No," I say stubbornly.

The next thing I know I am slammed up against the wall roughly with his arms on both sides of me, preventing me from escaping. His face is only inches from mine, and he has a murderous look on his face, more than likely from me calling him a pervert. He is glaring at me with such passion that I am forced to look away.

Suddenly the print on the wall becomes very interesting . . . I think I see a small section that is slightly burned. I wonder what happened that time.

"Look at me," Natsume demands angrily.

I stubbornly refuse, keeping my eyes on the wall.

I feel fingers on my cheeks as he turns my head towards him so I am forced to look at him. Yet still I stubbornly avert my eyes, not willing to give in.

"Mikan," he says threateningly, and my eyes widen in response. When he uses that tone, he means business.

His soft lips on mine are the next thing I feel. My eyes snap back towards him in shock, and then slowly close as I get immersed into the kiss. I always love his kisses. He is passionate, just like the fire he controls.

He breaks away soon after knowing he has my undivided attention by the way I had responded back. This time I look him in the eyes and I don't look away. I'm so caught in his gaze, his beautiful, hypnotizing red eyes; that I totally miss the smirk that makes its way on to his face in victory.

He then leans down and kisses me roughly, this time taking it further. I feel his tongue against my lip and I open my lips slightly, hesitantly giving him permission for what he is seeking. His tongue invades eagerly, exploring every crevasse in my mouth, the one he has long since become familiar with. I tentatively reach my tongue out to meet his and soon we are battling for dominance. He let me win this time and I did what he just did to me, I explore his mouth.

As this kiss gets more and more intense we are forced to break apart for that stupid thing called air. I pant heavily trying to catch my breath. As I do this, Natsume's lips never leave me, kissing from the edge of my mouth down to my chin and down my neck slowly, tantalizingly. Soon my labored breathing is no longer because I am out of breath. He starts sucking on the skin over my collar bone, and my breath hitches when I realize what he is doing.

"N-n-n-n-no, stop," I protest weakly with no conviction.

He of course ignores me and continues sucking on my neck, making me weak to my knees. When he is satisfied with his work he lets go with a huge suction sound and stares admiringly at his work. He then proceeds to kiss the living daylights out of me again.

I would have fallen to my knees but he suddenly lifts me up and brings my legs to his waist, where I promptly wrap them around him. This makes us even closer than before. With this position, my back being against the wall, all I can feel is him all around me. His scent, his presence, his passion, and all I want is more of him. Trying to get even closer, I reach my arms around him and thread my fingers into his soft black hair.

I moan softly into his mouth when his tongue sweeps over a particularly sensitive spot. I pull away out of embarrassment. I can feel my whole face heat up from having made such a, such a, such a lewd sound. Natsume looks at my face and smirks having got such a reaction out of me. I blush even more seeing this and stubbornly stick out my tongue, which was a bad idea on my part seeing as he takes my tongue into his mouth and started kissing me again making me forget all about my annoyance.

The intensity begins growing and growing. I fell myself start to heat up and my body starts feeling weird. Trying to alleviate the strong feeling wracking all throughout my body, my legs tighten around him and my grip on his hair becomes rough as I start pulling it and lightly scratching his scalp from all the sensations he is making me feel. In response, he growls and becomes rougher, faster. The hands, still on my butt from lifting me up, start squeezing my butt, making me squirm from the unfamiliar touch.

Without breaking the kiss, he carries me to our bed and lays me down gently on it, following me down covering my whole body with his. He pulls away soon after and starts kissing slowly down my neck again. I roll my neck back in compliance giving him better access. I feel his lips leave my neck and I look at him confused. I see him looking at my school uniform for a second with disdain before his hands find their way to the bottom of my top shirt and he starts unbuttoning the jacket portion. Before I can put up a feeble protest, the jacket is gone. Natsume wastes no time unbuttoning the first few buttons of my shirt, just enough to show an ample amount of cleavage.

Natsume had always teased me about how small my breasts were when we were younger. Well, of course my breasts were small back then; I was only in elementary school! He shouldn't even have been looking! Since then, thankfully, they have grown. While I do not have a huge rack, they are in no way small either. I am perfectly happy with the way my chest has turned out, and by the look of complete appreciation Natsume has staring at them, I can tell he is more than happy with them too.

When he has finished getting an eyeful of my normally covered up cleavage, he lowers his head back down to my neck and starts peppering on his kisses again. This time though, his kisses do not stop at my throat. With nothing more to block his path, he kisses all the way down to my chest and starts sucking on the exposed skin there. My back arches in response to how it feels.

`All these feelings, these feelings I've never felt before swim around in my head making me disoriented. One part of me wants more but the other part of me says to stop, it's too fast. The feelings keep coming and coming and the sensations are mind blowing. But . . .

"Natsume, stop," I say weakly, trying to get control of both my brain and the situation.

He ignores me and continues his ministrations. I am about to give in again when another bout of mind blowing sensations sweep through me.

"Natsume, stop," I say again, but this time with more force. I take my hands out of his hair and push him away with all the strength I could muster in my weakened state.

This time when I push him away, he stops and pulls away looking at me confused. He searches my face questioningly until whatever he sees makes his face soften. He climbs off of me, sits both of us up on the bed, and takes my face into his hands gently.

"Don't cry Mikan," he says gently, trying to comfort me.

My eyes widen in shock; I hadn't even been aware I was crying. I try to stop, but the tears won't stop leaking out of my eyes. Soon I just give up and allow myself to be consumed by my sobs.

Natsume takes me into his arms when he sees this and tries to comfort me. He whispers, "it's okay," over and over again into my ear. He gently rocks me back and forth in what I suppose means to be a comforting gesture, and while it is, it reminds me of a mother comforting her child, something I never really had. So for him to be doing this, it means so much more to me than he could ever understand. It's not often I get to see a tender Natsume. Because of this, my tears slowly but surely come to a stop.

I use my hands to wipe away the last of my tears, and then turn around So that I am now facing Natsume. "I'm okay now," I say while smiling at him to show him my words are true.

"Why were you crying," he asks imploringly, still worried about me I see from the expression on his face, wondering what he did wrong.

"I'm sorry Natsume, it's me not you. I am just not ready, it was too much for me," I say ashamed, and look away thinking this may displease him.

He turns my head back towards him gently and this time I comply without a struggle.

"It's okay Mikan, I am not mad. I will never push you into anything you are not ready for," he says sincerely. His beautiful red eyes showing me all he could never say.

I smile at him and then hug him tightly. His stiff posture betrays him showing his shock, but soon that stiff posture wares away and he hesitantly hugs me back.

"Thank you Natsume, I love you," I whisper into his ear tenderly.

"I love you too," he says back to me just as tenderly.

We spend the rest of the day and of course the night in that room, not leaving even once for anything. Luckily, no one choose to disrupt us, so we spent our time together in peace.

When we were together, nothing else mattered, and everything that had transpired that day completely left my mind as I enjoyed Natsume and my lovey dovey time. It's not until the morning of the next day when we were getting ready for school did the situation finally come back to me.

I'm getting dressed into my school uniform, thanking kami that it covers my hickey infested chest Natsume had given me yesterday. Well I guess I won't be swimming, wearing any casual wear, or wearing any costumes any time soon, I think to myself.

When I finally finish getting dressed, I go to the mirror to put my pinky tales in. I just don't have the heart to change my hairstyle no matter how old I get and how childish they are, at least according to Natsume they are. When I have them in I take I good look at myself in the mirror to make sure I have everything on and I am wearing it all correctly. That's when I notice it.

"Natsume," I screech loudly and then go looking for him.

When I find him he is in the bed already finished dressing and currently reading one of his many manga. He doesn't even bother looking at me or giving me a response even though I know he knows I am right in front of him.

I angrily snatch his manga out of his hands and glare at him, which in kind he glares back, telling me with his eyes to give back his manga or else. I ignore that look in favor of telling him what is wrong.

"Look at what you did to me," I yell at him, while pointing to the hickey on my neck. It's too high for the uniform to cover and even if I let my hair down today it would still be too visible and it would be obvious that I was trying to hide something seeing as I never leave my hair down. I don't even have make-up to cover it up seeing as I never wear make-up so I didn't by any as I was not expecting this to happen.

He just smirks arrogantly at his handiwork not at all ashamed or repentant at what he had done.

"I can't believe you," I yell at him, "now I will have to go the whole day with this highly visible hickey on my neck and just after the discussion we just had in class yesterday. Everyone is going to think I had sex with you last night."

"So let them think what they want to think," he says impassively.

"B-but," I stutter out not wanting to and mad at his lack of empathy.

Before I have a chance to finish, he has already taken my hand and is walking me to class. I keep my head down the whole time with a huge blush on my face. I guess this is what the walk of shame is like. I hear all the whispering around me, all the speculation on what had gone down when we were in private yesterday.

Thankfully Natsume pulls me close to him and glares at anyone he catches staring at us. I smile towards him thankful, even though this is all technically his fault.

Everyone is already there when we get to the classroom and the minute we step into the room it suddenly gets quiet and everyone stops what they were doing to stare at us. It doesn't take long for everyone to notice the hickey on my neck.

I hear a bunch of cat calls from the guys, cries from Natsume's fan girls who still haven't given up hope that one day he will break up with me for them, and the words of congratulations to Natsume.

Natsume glares at them but otherwise does nothing. I keep my head down and my eyes on my hands on my lap. Natsume takes one of my hands. I look at him questioningly, but he is not looking towards me. He squeezes my hand reassuringly. I feel better right away but I still do not lift up my head.

I hear a bunch of baka baka baka sounds going off and a lot of protests of pain. I look up to see Hotaru shooting people with her baka gun.

"Oi," she says. "Idiots should be quiet' she says impassionedly and then goes to her seat. Immediately everyone shuts up, no one wanting to evoke anymore of her wrath again and get hit.

My eyes tears up and I smile gratefully to her. I can always count on me best friend Hotaru, though I will probably have to pay for the service later.

The rest of the day goes by in the same manner. Everywhere I go I hear whispers behind my back. Thankfully though Hotaru is quick with her baka gun and people are starting to stop whispering about us, at least, not in front of us.

But the biggest help of all is Natsume. He has been here for me the entire day and if there is some stubborn idiot who Hotaru's baka gun fails to deter he would set their hair on fire. That's the last I hear from them. More importantly, throughout the whole day, he never let go of my hand.

I guess that is one of the reasons why I love him. He may be an incorrigible pervert, but he is my incorrigible pervert. I can handle all the whispering as long as he is by my side. I can handle anything as long as he is by my side.

Natsume's P.O.V.

Mine.

-o-

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I know this story may seem a little weird, and I have gotten mixed reactions from the people I have told this story to, so please let me know what you thought of it, whether it was a good idea or not.**

**How was it? Boring? Bad? Nice? Extremely weird? **

**Please review and tell me what you think, bad or good, tell me.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
